The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Viola cornuta named ‘Sunviobuho’ that originated from the crossing a Viola hybrid variety named ‘0V-41-9’ as the female parent and ‘0V-80’ as the male parent.
During April 2000, crossing of ‘0V-41-9’ as the female parent and ‘0V-80’ as the pollen parent was conducted at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan. In May 2000, some seeds were obtained from that crossing. In August 2000, the seeds were sown and 20 seedlings were obtained. Three of the seeding were selected in view of their spreading growth habit, small flower size and blue and white petal color. These seedlings were propagated by the use of cuttings and grown in pots, and then a plant trial was carried out beginning in October 2001, at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan. The botanical characteristics of that plant were then examined, using the similar varieties, ‘Violetto Nive’ and ‘Alpine Summer’, for comparison. As a result, one seedling was selected and it was concluded that this Viola plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new variety of Viola plant was named ‘Sunviobuho’.
The female parent ‘0V-41-9’ (not patented in the U.S.) is our breeding line grown at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan, having a spreading growth habit with prostrate stems. It has smaller-sized flowers than the new variety ‘Sunviobuho’ and bi-colored flowers that are yellow and white in coloration.
The pollen parent ‘0V-80’ (not patented in the U.S.) is our breeding line grown at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan, having a spreading growth habit with prostrate stems. It also has smaller-sized flowers than the new variety ‘Sunviobuho’, and the petals have a light blue coloration.
In the following description, the color information is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England.